Diverging and Crossing Roads
by RandommDude
Summary: In which we follow Ruby in her path to becoming a huntress.


Entering Dust till Dawn, Roman and his gang started to rob the store of its dust, while doing so, one of the henchmen came upon a girl in red. Seeing as she was distracted, he thought she could be safely ignored until he came to sniff a bit of her scent.

A near orgasmic smell overcame his senses as he felt his primal urges rising within him, throwing him into a heavy sweat. He could feel his mind being clouded by the urge to consume.

Baring his fangs, he made to puncture and bite on that pale, slender and incredibly inviting neck.

The sheer virginity, life and energy emanating from this girl's blood was positively orgasmic. This sheer rarity, this quality of blood, that could be measured from a single sniff, this was the stuff normally found in those of noble birth but here he found a deluxe meal in the middle of a robbery!

He formed a manic smile as he came closer and closer to biting into the forbidden fruit.

'The gods must be smiling at me from above, this blood will surely bring me to new heights!'

But right before his dreams could be realized, he was shoved aside like a rag doll.

"My my~ what do we have here? You found such a high valued object and were planning to keep little red for yourself?" He was gonna continue but found that all the other henchmen he had hired abandoned their job to circle around the girl, shoving each other off in trying to get a bite of the delicious treat.

Gathering power inside himself and infusing into his voice, Roman spoke.

"All of you, stay!" and by some unnatural force, all of them stayed still at the command of the much higher tier vampire,

"Bunch of low-lifes trying to get their hands on her is what you are, you all wouldn't even be able to know what to do with her blood other than recklessly consume it like a bunch of animals!" He made to approach the girl, who surprisingly enough was still ignorant of her surroundings, and as soon as he was close enough he bit her neck.

Or he would've, if he wasn't met with protective layer of aura.

With a yelp, the girl disappeared in a flurry of rose petals and reappeared outside the store, having crashed through the window.

She was crouching low, taking rapid breaths as the brief feeling of pain on her neck settled on her startled mind.

Seeing inside the store she managed to make out a group of random looking adults wearing casual clothing, with the only one standing out, being the only one moving, having a superior fashion sense and also being the guy with the flashy orange hair.

She stared in admiration only to shake her head as she assessed the situation.

'Let's see, a group of mean looking people standing like soldiers in a circle around _fabulous senpai_, a scared old man, a bunch of half-filled canisters of dust'

'And glistening white fangs from the vampire…'

Narrowing her eyes in focused anger she planned her next course of action.

Brandishing a red vial, she untapped it and threw to the air.

The vampires standing still had their eyes bulge as they saw such a delicacy being wasted, some of them even moved about an inch out of the sheer desire for her blood.

Roman didn't have to restrain himself, and so launched himself into the air without a second thought.

Smirking, Ruby quick draw Crescent Rose, and hurling red dust for good measure, she sniped the crystal midair, unleashing an explosion that consumed Romans and the vial's figures.

Turning her attention to the approaching henchmen, the reaper unfurled her scythe, its silver blade glinting in the moonlight as she positioned it behind her and waited for her opponents to come to her.

Blocking the first overhead strike, she knocked the blade out of its hands in one swing and dismembered the right arm in the second one.

Sidestepping a sideward thrust from her right, she cleaved the vampire back while bringing her scythe towards her, and then used her opponent as an anchor to jump and dodge a slash from the back, pulling the trigger to tear through the vampire's back and onto the next one's chest.

Landing in a crouch, she brought her scythe up with her victim hanging from the blade, she swung it around and flung it to the vampire attempting escape, shooting them both in the process.

Sensing danger, Ruby used her semblance to dash towards her last two victims, successfully avoiding the grasping claws of Roman Torchwick.

"Ah~That was wonderful red, truly I've never felt better. You wouldn't mind sharing some more right? Since you so casually disregarded that vial, won't you give me some spare blood? I could even do you a fa- "

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by two purple flared missiles striking his previous location and he was nowhere to be seen.

'I hate to admit it, but he really is a good thief, it's already been two times since he disappeared without a trace.'

Looking up, Ruby saw a stern looking woman walking towards her, and squirmed at the commanding glare she sported.

'I'm in trouble, aren't I?'

00000000000&000000000000

Glynda looked the girl was over, something striking her odd about her appearance, since despite being reported to be 15 years old she looked to be closer to 12 due to her small 4'8 height. More striking was her seeming lack of muscle despite carrying a significantly heavy weapon without breaking a sweat. Her slender figure seemed to be in pristine condition despite her ruined rags. If it wasn't was because of the cloak she'd probably not be able to cover her modesty. Her hair has lustrous black shine and her pale skin almost seemed to radiate light?

And to top it all off it seemed she was completely human. Her appearance was such like a vampire, she probably would've attacked without preamble if it wasn't sporting the figure of a child.

Entering the interrogation room, Ozpin made his appearance with a plate of cookies and hot cocoa in tow.

"Ruby Rose …" he leaned incredibly close to her face " …glad to see you again"

"U-um yeah! I-I am happy to see you too!" she replied bashfully.

"Wait, since when had you known this child Ozpin?" Glynda interrupted

"We've met over a tragic incident, and that's all I can tell you as of now. For the details you can have Ruby to clarify. Now.." handing her a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, he stepped back and flashed her a Benign smile.

"Congratulations on your admittance to Beacon Academy!"

**A/N: Useless facts about myself or stuff related to the story?**

**Length of chapters is entirely dependent on how much energy I have in the next 3 hours and how much pride I'm willing to give up.**

**I think I am just gonna give a little knowledge here and there each chapter instead of doing flashbacks.**

**Somehow I was more tired writing the chapter than writing this; does anyone feel like a slut when you reveal stuff about yourself to random strangers online? **

**Does anyone have some supernatural monster lore or magic system they can pm me? Not necessary but it could make you a COOL PERSON in my head.**

**By the way, everyone changed. I'm not very good at staying not OCC. It's why I hesitated on writing something with plot or well, the kinda story heavy on character development. Which this one is not, though it will have some.**

**Just finished Hellsing Ultimate and Welcome to the Midnight World and In the Darkest Woods and that's basically the inspiration for this story.**

**I'm not good in mystery so you'll have to deal with my ambiguousness and other shitty writing.**

**It doesn't really matter whether you praise me or thrash me I enjoy both.**

**Conversations will be awkward because I am awkward so if you cant take the cringe...tough luck, buddy.**


End file.
